moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ilthane Isen Rivell
Ilthane Isen Rivell, Baron of Castle Rivell, is a Dalaran-born human Paladin. Ilthane is well known for his distinctive gold and white armour and his jet-black locks of hair. Description Ilthane is a rugged man. Five-o-clock shadow hangs on his jawline that outlines his black beard. He speaks with a deep voice that seems like it could break stone if he shouted loud enough. He holds himself high, a stature of pure strength and confidence that made him give the notion that he is a nobleman of some kind. He is a tall man with chiseled muscles from his rigorous training. Even with what could seem like an intimidating person, Ilthane has a gentle smile and a wonderful sense of humor. He is normally seen with a smirk on his lips and some snide comment is usually blurting out of his lips. Ilthane has dark black hair that falls lazily down his head and is accompanied by his black, thick goatee. His green eyes shine brightly as you look across his young but weary face. He normally keeps his hair tied back to keep it away from his eyes for combat reasons. He has a very toned body and can swing even the heaviest of weapons with ease and expertise. Even with his muscle and strength, he is also quite agile and cunning. Unlike most of his human kin, he is very educated and enjoys reading many books from all over the world--and other worlds too. He also tends to smell nice, unlike most people, usually a scent of sweet hibiscus from Zangarmarsh. Updated Ilthane is now seen with less five-o-clock shadow and more of a full beard that he still keeps well trimmed and groomed the best he can, for a soldier anyways. He also can almost always be seen in either a Copper colored ceremonial platemail regalia which proudly displays his achievements in battle. Or a Sapphire and Gold colored ornate battle armor compete with a full winged helmet with solid gold horns which altogether covers and protects his bearded face. As of lately, he has more of a smile on his face and seems more positive... Has his return from retirement put more life into this battle-hardened veteran? Or maybe there is another reason that this lonely Paladin has been given another opportunity to prove his worth and strength to an ever-changing world. History Born in year 14. Year 606 of the King's Calender. OR. 14 years after the First War. Currently Personality Beliefs As a Paladin, Ilthane is a firm believer in the Light but he is also a student of many magics. As he traveled, he took that opportunity to open his mind and escape the ignorance of the Cathedral. As his eyes opened, so did his spell book and knowledge and soon instead of being a follower of the Light he began to wield the Light with his own purpose and strength. "Do do you control the Light? or does the Light control you?" Quirks Relationships Miss Violet Ashley. Trivia * Ilthane traveled from World to World. Coast to Coast to participate in Gladiatorial combat. He was successful for many years, especially in Season III. But after many years of struggles and loss of friends and even his own Arena members, he retired. * It is said his deeds in combat have all been recoreded in a local reliquary: * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QMj-jPPUYs Gallery None yet!! Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:Dalaranian